Hearts of a New World
by CandeeVictoria
Summary: Sora, Kairi, and Riku gets invited to a ball by the king. But Riku refuses to go because he can't get a date. But when Kairi suddenly is kidnapped by Maleficent, they must travel to Earth yes, our Earth to save. Can they save her and get Riku a date?
1. Chapter 1

A/N...THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC OF KINGDOM HEARTS. SO TRY NOT TO BASH ON IT. THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER KINGDOM HEARTS II, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN ALL THREE OF THE GAMES, YOU MAY GET A LITTLE LOST ON SOME PARTS. BUT I'LL TRY AS BEST AS I CAN TO EXPLAIN THINGS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO BEAT THEM. SO LET'S START IN THE BEGINNING, RIGHT WHEN SORA, RIKU, AND KAIRI GOT THE LETTER FROM THE KING.

Chapter One

The Invitation Is On Hold

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi said as she stepped out of the cabana, a letter engulfed in her hands. She came running towards them at the island across the bridge. She handed the letter to Sora, "It just came and it's addressed to us."

Sora studied the letter and found the seal of the blue shillouette of Mickey Mouse, "It's from the king!" he said and he excitedly opened the letter.

"What does is say?" Riku said, trying to steal a peak at the letter before he could read it.

"It says..." he began:

Dear Kairi, Riku, and Sora

I know you just got back from an adventure but I must ask you to come back to the castle for a formal ball honor you and your friends who helped put the world at peace. Each of you can bring one date, either at your island or from another world. Donald and Goofy will be there today to take you to the other worlds to pick up your guests and to help send out other invitations. Hope to see you there.

Signed

King Mickey

Kairi jumped up with surprise, "A ball!" she said with a smile, "I'd love to! We have to go!"

"This is going to be so cool!" Sora said, "I get to see all my friends...Donald, Goofy..."

And they went on endlessly on how cool the party was going to be as Riku just stood there and listened. He didn't like the idea of going to the party. And he had a good reason why.

"I don't think I should go to a party," he said glumly.

"What!" Sora and Kairi said together.

"You heard me," he said, "I do not wish to go."

"But we have to go!" Sora said.

"It's an invite," Riku snapped, "Which means it's opptional if we go."

"Why don't you want to go?" Kairi asked, concerned.

Riku bowed his head, "I have no date to go with me," he blushed. And then he got up, walked across the bridge, and went back to the cabana.

Kairi turned to Sora, "You talk to him, I'll wait here."

Sora nodded, "Ok," and he walked across the bridge, thinking of what he was going to say to him. **_Why do I have to be the one who has to talk to him?_** He thought. He knew there was nothing he could say to change Riku's mind. Usually when he made up his mind, it was done!

He knocked on the cabana door, "Go away, you two," came Riku's voice.

But Sora walked in away, "It's just me," he said. He saw Riku sitting in the corner hunched over himself, "Sitting in the darkness, are we?"

"It's more comfortable this way," he said, not looking at him, "What do you want?"

"What makes you think you can't get a date?"

"I didn't say I couldn't get a date. I say I don't have a date."

"But you can pretty much have anyone in the entire island," Sora said, encouraging him, "You're one of the best looking people here, next to me," he joked.

Riku didn't laugh, "I don't want anyone on the island."

"Then who do you want?"

Riku shrugged, "I don't particularly like anyone," he looked up at Sora, "It's hard to explain."

Sora thought for a minute. There had to be some way to..." You can take Kairi," Riku looked surprised.

"No," he said, "You and I both know that's your date."

"But I can give her up so you can come!"

"No!" he said more loudly this time, "I don't want to go with her. She's your date. I guess you two can just go alone and that's final."

Sora knitted his eyebrows. Riku was back to his stubborn attitude and there was nothing Sora could do to help the situation. Fed up and done talking to him, he stood up and walked to the door of the cabana. As he reached over to push the door open, something heavy fell into his hand. His keyblade!

Afraid and confused, he looked over to Riku, who was now standing, alert, his own keyblade at his hand.

"Heartless!" he said, "I can sense them..."

"How can that be?" Sora said, frightened, "We--"

"I know," he said, "But we have to fight again."

They ran out of the cabana. The sky was gloomy now, everything was dark. There was a force comming from the island across the bridge.

"There!" Riku said, swinging at the small Heartless. He pointed over to the island. They both ran towards it. But it was too late. They had already seen what was happening.

Kairi was trapped in a force and was slowly disappearing. They heard a laugh. And a woman appeared in front of her. It was Maleficent.

"Sorry to go on such short notice," she said, "But I've got business to take care of," she touched Kairi and they disappeared.

"No!" Sora said, "Not again!"

Riku looked angry, "This isn't happening," he said, "Sora, look," he pointed over the horizon. A familiar vessel known as the Gummi Ship was riding over at a terribly fast speed. Sora tried to contain his anger as he await his friends to board off.

"Sora!" said Donald as he ran over to him, jumping into his arms. Sora tried his best to smile, but it was hard too, "What's wrong?"

Sora sniffed, "Maleficent...came...and took Kairi away," and he burst into tears. Donald said nothing and Riku rubbed his back to comfort him, "We just got her back, why should this happen again?"

"Gawrsh, Sora," Goofy said, saddened, "You think maybe we can help look for her on our Gummi Ship?"

"Of course we will. Come on, Sora, get on the ship," Donald said happily, "We'll find Kairi."

Sora looked up, "Thanks, guys," he smiled a bit, wiping away his tears. He walked towards the Gummi Ship, "Come on, Riku," he said.

Riku smiled and nodded, "Of course, whatever we do now, we do together, remember."

Sora nodded, still smiling, "We'll put the invitation on hold, right now, we need to find Kairi!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Earth

Sora looked out the window and watched endless stars go by as the Gummi Ship whizzed by. He couldn't believe what was happening. He had just won, just got Kairi back, and he had lost her again. Again!

"Don't think so hard on it," he heard Riku say from behind. He looked up at him, "You'll feel even worse," he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I know," Sora said, "But I can't help it...I never thought I'd be on this ship to go out and fight again. And here I am...no telling where I'm supposed to be going and..."

"Sora, look at this," Donald said, staring out the windsheild of the ship. They were approaching a world, "This is the only world with Heartless swarming about on it."

Sora gazed at the world. He didn't recognize it. It looked a little weird, even. It was merely a large blue sphere with spots of green all over.

"What is it called?" he asked.

Goofy typed away at the screen, "It's a world called Earth," he said, "Gawrsh, it's so big!"

"How do we figure out where to start looking?" Sora asked.

"Well," said the cheery chimpmunk, Dale, "The place where the Heartless are the strongest is in a place called...New...Jersey."

"Let's land there," Sora said. Riku nodded in agreement. The Gummi Ship swerved to a landing in a forest and the door swung open. Keyblades at hand, Sora and Riku walked out.

"Aren't you guys comming?" Riku asked Donald and Goofy.

"Well...uh...we kinda need to go get our weapons," Donald said, "We'll be back."

The door to the Gummi Ship closed again and was off. Immediately they were attacked by a swarm of Heartless. Small fry. They were easily wiped out. But more kept comming, like they were being created after each one was destroyed.

"They keep comming," Sora said between swipes of his keyblade, "We'll never win this way."

Riku didn't know what to say so there for didn't answer. He began to notice that there were Hearltess attacking the bushes. Why would they attack there? He then heard a scream.

He ran to the bushes and swiped away the Heartless. Then he pushed the leaves aside to reveal a girl. She wasn't very pretty and she was a little over weight. She was crying.

"Thanks," she sniffed.

Riku held out his hand, she took it, using it to help her stand, "No problem," he swung at another Heartless.

"You're not going to beat them all," the girl said, "They'll just keep comming. Quick, come to my house, you'll be safe there."

Riku nodded, "Sora, follow us," he said. And Sora nodded also and ran after them until they reached a huge house at the end of the forest. They ran inside and slammed the door shut, locking away the Heartless.

Sora's keyblade didn't disappear, "Is there anymore Heartless around?" he asked the girl.

"Is that what they're called?" she looked surprised, but in a good way, "So, they don't really exist only in a game, they're for real."

Sora and Riku looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You never heard of the game Kingdom Hearts?"

"A game?" Sora said, more confused than ever.

Her eyes went wide, "I thought you two looked familiar," she said, "You're Sora and Riku, from Destiny Islands!"

Sora and Riku were taken aback.

"Strange...how can this happen?" she asked herself, "You two are video game characters."

"I beg your pardon?" Riku asked, almost confused as Sora.

She rolled her eyes, "Follow me to my room," she said and she led them to one of the largest rooms in the entire house. She searched through some drawers and took out a case. On the case was Sora, staring up at Kingdom Hearts. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku and others were surrounding him. They both stared at the case.

"I don't get it," Sora said, his confusion not lighting up not even the slightest bit.

"You two are video game characters. You're supposed to be fictional in this world, yet, you're here. That's what is so strange."

"Oh," Riku said, understanding a little. He decided to get off the subject, "Why were you outside with all of those Heartless running around? Especially with no protection?"

"I saw your ship land and I wanted to check it out," then she thought for a moment, "Hey, if you two really are Sora and Riku...then where's Kairi?"

Riku looked at Sora, who looked down. He almost started crying again.

"What?" she said, "What happened to her?"

"She...was kidnapped," Sora said sadly, still looking down, "By Maleficent."

"Oh my goodness," she said, "I never thought Maleficent would do something like this again."

Sora shrugged, "It's really nothing. I came here looking for her."

"Why here?"

"Because your world is the only world with Heartless running around it."

"Oh, true."

Sora walked over to the window and stared out of it, "I wonder if she's ok."

"I'm sure she is," Riku said, putting his arm around him, patting his shoulder, "I wouldn't lie to you."

Sora smiled walked back from the window, "So, where do we start looking?"

"Oh, you shouldn't start looking now," the girl said, "It's almost night, that's when the Heartless come out the most. Why don't you wait until morning?"

"Is there room for us?"

"Of course there is, it's a mansion, silly," she put out her hand, "The name's Victoria."

The two of them shook hands with her, pleasant to know her.

"So, who's up for dinner?" she asked, "I'm about starved myself."

"I'm hungry," Riku stepped in.

"I'll go ask what's for dinner, you can come too if you like."

The two of them agreed it was a good idea to go and they followed her to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Selfish Sora

Sora sat at the large dinner table, hardly touching his food, listening to Victoria and Riku talk endlessly on subjects that he wasn't even keeping track of. It seemed like once they stood settled on a subject, they trailing off into a new one.

He was edgy at that moment, yet he didn't know why. But it became clear to him once the two talkers trailed onto the subject of Kairi.

"I've got a question for you," she said to Riku.

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever have a crush on Kairi?"

Riku laughed at this question, "Ha, I get this one a lot," he said, "And the answer is no. I know it may seem like it sometimes but I never did."

"Oh," Victoria said, surprised, and she turned her attention to the not eating Sora, "How about you? Do you have a crush on Kairi?"

Sora glared at her, "Well isn't it obvious?"

She lost her smile, "Isn't someone in a bad mood. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Sora stood up, "What's wrong is that Kairi's in danger and I'm just sitting here eating chicken and listening to you two talk about nothing!"

"Oh..." she said, disappointed, "I only suggested you stay because--"

Sora raised his hand to silence her, "Don't even bother," he walked away from the table and went to sit in the room Victoria had choosen for him to stay in.

Victoria just sat there, feeling guilty, "I'm sorry," she said.

"About what?" Riku said.

"I should have just let you two go and find her. Yet I'm keeping you here," she stood up, "I better go talk to him."

Riku grabbed her arm and she jumped, surprised she was being touched by a boy in this way, "No," he said, "I'll talk to him. You finish eating."

He left go of her arm and started walking away. As he walked, he couldn't help but blush. Her arm had felt so soft, he could have held onto her forever. Sure, she wasn't the prettiest girl but still, he couldn't help but think of her smile.

"What are you saying, Riku?" he told himself, "Get you're mind out of the gutter. Focus on Sora."

He reached the room and he knocked on the door. There was no response. So he went in anyway. Sora was sitting by the window, sobbing once again.

"Sora..." Riku said with concern, "We can go and look for her if you want. We don't have to stay here."

Sora wiped his face, not answering.

"I'm for whatever choice you make."

Sora sniffed, "I don't want to look for her anymore. I just want to go home."

Riku gasped, "Sora, what are you saying?"

"I'm just fiction here, I'm not real," he said, "I'm just not wanted here, not even known here by some."

"That's not true," Riku said, "It hurts, knowing your only a fake in this world, I know, I feel it too. But think about all the kids who believe you are real, who look up to you."

Sora looked down, "It doesn't matter."

He stood up, angered, "This is stupid! You're gonna let someone you love go just like that?" he shook his head, "I can't believe you," Sora said nothing, "Well I'm going to save her with or without your help. You could just go home if you want."

He got up and walked to the door. But he stopped to say something.

"You promised Roxas and Namine that you and Kairi would be together every day...you gonna break that promise this easily?"

Sora looked up at him, "If you wish to go find her, then why are you still here?"

Riku stormed out of the room and walked back into the dinner hall, where Victoria still sat, but not much eating.

"I tried to talk to him," he said, "But nothing happened. He's given up."

"What?!" she said, "That's so stupid. He loves Kairi."

"I know that...he knows that..." Riku shook his head, "He's just...being stubborn."

She nodded, "Yeah...but we can always rescue her on our own."

Riku looked up at her, "That's a great idea! Once Donald and Goofy arrive with their weapons, we could totally go together!"

She smiled, "Yeah, and then we could," and she stopped, "Wait, Donald and Goofy are comming here?"

Riku nodded.

"Oh my goodness! This is going to be so awesome! When are they comming?"

"They should be here by tomorrow morning."

"More guests," she giggled. And then she got up and stretched, "Well, it was good talking to you but I think it's time we get some shut eye before tomorrow."

"Good idea."

She stuck out her hand for a shake, "Good night."

He smiled, "Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Back Into Action

Victoria and Riku woke up early in the morning to go meet Donald and Goofy. Sora stood behind, groggy and still sleeping. He still had the attitude thinking nothing was never worth it all. Riku just shook his head and walked out of the room.

They stopped by the armory to get a sword for Victoria, in case the Heartless troubled them. Then they were off to find Donald and Goofy.

The search for them wasn't hard. All they had to do was follow the large ship to were it landed. As the door opened, the first one to exit was the King.

"King Mickey!" Riku said and he bowed a little. He signalled for Victoria to do so too, who did, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get to the bottom of this," he said, "Heartless, Heartless, even if we put the worlds at rest there are still Heartless running around somewhere," he noticed Victoria, "Who is your friend?"

"This is Victoria," he said, "Victoria, meet the King, Mickey."

She smiled and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

Donald exitted the ship, "Where's Sora?"

Riku looked down, "He's giving up."

Goofy walked out, "Whadda ya mean he gave up?"

"He doesn't want to help."

"Oh if he's gonna act that way I'll--" the King stopped upon hearing a rustle in the grass. He pulled out his keyblade, "So, Heartless, you wanna peice of me? Well lets go!"

"Hold on there, bub," a voice came from the bushes. A boy with long brown hair and green eyes emerged, "I ain't here to pick a fight."

Victoria's face lit up, "Brandon!" she said and she jumped into his arms. She planted a kiss onto his cheek, "Guys, meet my boyfriend, Brandon. Brandon, meet King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Riku."

They all shook hands. Brandon never watched a Disney cartoon or played any video games so he didn't recognize any one of them.

"So what's going on, Vic?" he asked.

"We're gonna go fight some Heartless and save Riku's friend Kairi."

"What happened to her?"

"She was kidnapped."

"Cool, I'll join in."

"That'd be great!"

"Hold on," Riku said. He was furious that Victoria had a boyfriend but not as he was with having people he didn't know and starting a search party, "How do we even know you're good enough to fight with us?"

Victoria took out her katana, "I'll prove myself then, whom do I have to fight?"

Everyone just stared at her, a loss at words and actions, except for Riku, who quickly took out his keyblade and attempted to attack her. Reacting quickly, she blocked the attack with her katana and attempted an attack of her own. It was blocked also.

"Gawrsh," Goofy said, "Their strengths match."

"Did I prove myself to you?" Victoria said, still in contact with Riku. He just rolled his eyes, lowering his blade, and nodded, "And Brandon is just as good as me, if not better. So he should be in too."

"Ok," King Mickey said, "So we have more people. That's good. But we need Sora. How do I get to him?"

"Why don't you," Victoria pointed to Brandon, "go to my house, show him where Sora is and pick up a sword while you're at it."

Brandon nodded, "Good idea."

King Mickey started down the road, "Donald, Goofy, you start your own party. Victoria and Riku, you are together."

Victoria nodded, "Ok!" she smiled at Riku, excited she got to be his partner. However, Riku didn't smile back. He just turned around and started walking.

"Let's get going," he said.

Victoria lost her smile and feebily followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

What Happens At The Club...

Both Riku and Victoria were quiet as they walked along the road in search of Kairi. Victoria had no idea why Riku had suddenly gone so snappy. She didn't like it at all. Could it be because of Brandon. She laughed at herself. **_Yeah right..._**she thought to herself, **_Like a hot guy like Riku would be jealous of me. Get a grip._**

But what she didn't know or should I say believe that the reason that he was snappy _was_ because he was jealous of Brandon. He saw her beauty right through her weight and fine face. But he wasn't sure Brandon did. There was something about him that Riku didn't like but he couldn't figure out what.

"Look!" Victoria said, pointing to the back of a building. A white figure that seemed like it continuously kept losing balance was walking into it, "A nobody."

Riku nodded, "Let's go..."

"But wait," she stopped him, "It's in a club. We'll have to go through the front."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, taking off her katana, "This is Club Lambergini. Anyone who goes through the back means there's a meeting back there and you'll need a password or you won't be able to get in at all," she placed her katana in some brushes, "We'll need to find a way in from the front."

"What are you doing with your sword?" he asked, looking at her in a weird way.

"They won't let us in with swords on us," she explain. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two knives, "So we'll have to use these."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," she said, handing him the knife, "It's the only way in."

He took the knife and strapped it to his ankle, "Whatever," he said and he placed his keyblade next to her katana in the brushes.

"Ok, let's go."

They walked up to the entrance of the club. When they were about to go in, they were stopped by the door guard.

"How old are you two?" he asked them, blocking the doorway.

"Nineteen and Eighteen," Victoria lied quickly. And she nodded to Riku for him to follow along.

"And where are your IDs?"

"Um...well..."

"No ID, no entrance."

Some stepped out from the club. It was King Mickey, "They're with me," he said, nodding, "They're ok to come in."

The guard stared at Riku and Victoria hard and then looked at the king. Then he stepped aside and let the two of them pass. When they were well out of earshot, Victoria asked:

"How did you get in?"

"Don't ask," he said, "We saw Heartless comming into this club and we had to investigate."

"Yeah, we saw a Nobody enter through the back," Riku explained, "What about Sora? Did you convince him to come?"

The king looked down, "He's being so stubborn."

Riku looked down too, "So you didn't."

He nodded, "But we will have to do without him. I'm sure he'll come around soon."

Riku nodded also, "You're right, so let's find out where those Heartless went."

"Oh, I'll be taking care of that," said Brandon, as he stepped in between the two of them, "The king already issued the order. You can be the look out."

"I came here to fight. Not to be a damn look out."

Brandon laughed, "Watch the language. And yes you will be the look out. You and Vic. I'm gonna go figure out who's in the meeting room with all the Heartfull."

"Heart_less_."

"Whatever," Brandon looked around the club, seeing if there were any clues. He decided to go to the bartender. It was a woman, so he knew he could get an answer out of her. He walked up to her and sat down at a bar chair.

The woman laughed, "Are you even old enough to be in here?" she asked.

"I guess not."

She smiled, "But you are cute enough for the place. Cuter than all the other drunks here."

Brandon knew he was getting somewhere, "You're not so bad looking yourself."

"You got a GF?"

"Yes I do but she's just a chick on the side. What I want is someone...older..."

The woman giggled, "I like that."

"And more pretty..."

"My name is Randa," she said, leaning over a little so he could see her bust. And, of course, he did see it.

"I wanted to ask," he said, "Who is in the meeting room?"

"Why do you ask?" she asked, "You gonna leave me?"

"No, I'll be back, I promise, just tell me who's in the meeting room..."

She bit her lip, "A woman named Maleficent."

He nodded, "Thank you," he got up from the chair, preparing to leave, "I'll be going now."

Randa reached over the counter and grabbed his shirt. She pulled him in close and kissed him. He kissed her back.

And across the room, who had watched the whole thing, was the angered Riku, who turned around to find Victoria to tell her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Maleficent

Riku ran over to Victoria. Finally, he was able to prove what a jerk off Brandon really was. This was his chance.

"Victoria," he said once he found her, "It's Brandon--"

"Is he ok?" she said, with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, he's ok. But he ch--"

"Riku, Victoria!" King Mickey said across the room, "We're in."

"Ok, we're comming," she turned back to Riku, "It'll have to wait."

"No, Victoria," but she had already gone to help the king. They walked into the back room, where Maleficent's meeting took place. But they stood back in the shadows to listen.

"So, that's our plan," Maleficent said to one of the Heartless, "Bring me the girl and we will be at the last step of our destination."

The Heartless nodded.

"Oh and by, when you bring me the girl she is to be unharmed. We don't want anything like last time happening."

Victoria turned to Riku, "Who could the girl that they are talking about be?"

"Another princess, I'll bet," he answered, "But about Brandon...he--"

"It can wait," she turned her attention back to Maleficent and company.

The Heartless were dispersing out of the back door. A few minutes later Pete walked in from the door with two items in his hands.

"These," he said, handing them to her, "were found just outside of the club in the brushes."

Maleficent looked at the two items. She wasn't impressed with the katana, but with the keyblade, "So...they've found us," she chuckled, "It's too late, though. Our plan is already half into effect. They're useless to us now."

Victoria reached down to her ankle to grab her knife. When she got a hold of it, she turned to King Mickey.

"Forgive me, your highness, for doing something this stupid."

"What?" the king said.

But she didn't explain. She jumped out in front of Maleficent, "You!" she said, "Where is Kairi?"

Maleficent seemed a little taken aback by the surprise but quickly gained composer, "So," she said, "You have come with the wielders of the keyblade, is that correct?"

"Nope," Victoria said with a smile, "It's just me."

She smiled, "Even more better," she pointed to her, "Get her."

Heartless started to form from the shadows of the ground, surrounding Victoria. She readied herself, knife at hand, ready for a fight. But Riku came out from behind her, grabbing her, and pulling her to the ground. Then he rolled around the floor to grab his keyblade. Once he got a hold of it, he sliced away all the Heartless at once.

"So you have come with one of the wielder of the keyblade...good, this should get intresting. Anyone else with you?"

King Mickey and Brandon entered.

"Another keyblade wielder and a hack on the side," she laughed, "Ok, here we go."

Heartless and Nobodies crowded the room. They seemed to come from everywhere. Everybody took their mark and began to fight. The fight was terrible, but the good guys seemed to be winning. With two keyblades on their side, there was no threat to them.

It took them a while, but they finished off the last enemy and started for Maleficent.

"Wait," Maleficent said, holding out a hand, "Would you really want to kill me? I'm the only one who knows where your precious Kairi is. With me dead, how will you find him?"

They still approached her, weapons drawn.

"Ok, then, we'll see how I can play," she put out her hand. A ray shot from it, hitting Brandon, and knocking him to floor. He lay there lifelessly.

"You witch!" Victoria said and she raised her knife above Maleficent's head and brought it down. But it went right through her.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you," she said, "I'll be seeing you four again very soon," and she disappeared.

Victoria and Riku walked back into the mansion, comming back from the doctor's office. Brandon had lived, but he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. Victoria couldn't help but cry a little.

She walked Riku to his room, said goodnight, and went to her room. Riku opened the door to his room to see Sora, still near the window, only this time, not crying. In fact, he seemed ok now.

"So, what happened?" Sora asked, although not that interested.

"Well, we found Maleficent," Riku explained, "But couldn't beat her."

"Oh," Sora said.

"You know what? Why haven't you still helped us? I bet we could have beat her if you were there."

Sora looked out the window, "You know, I've been thinking," he said, "I love Kairi. And I admit it now, I do. And I did promised Namine and Roxas that we would be together everyday."

"Yeah..."

"I think I can feel Roxas, he's letting me know that he's sad. He loves Namine. And he wants to be with her. But if me and Kairi are apart, they can't be."

"So what are you saying?"

He shrugged, "I don't know yet. I might just join you guys again. For Roxas' sake, I mean."

"And why not for yours too? You love her."

Sora turned to him, "Yes, but does she love me back?"

Riku rolled his eyes, "Listen to yourself! Of course she loves you back! Why wouldn't she?"

"Well you think the same about Victoria..." he pouted.

"What did you say?" Riku said, a little angered.

"Oh come on, I know you like her. We both do. And you don't think she likes you back."

Riku calmed down a little, "You're right, I do like her," he bit his lip, "But she has a boyfriend and they seemed like the perfect match."

"Seemed?"

"You see, at the club, I saw him pressing onto another girl, he even kissed her. And Victoria doesn't know about it."

"So tell her."

"How do I do that?"

Sora shrugged, "I don't know, just go to her room and tell her. And now."

Riku thought about it for a minute. How would he tell her? By just blurting it out? He practiced in his head. And when he was sure he knew how, he nodded, "Ok, I'll go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Now Who's A Liar?

Riku was still practicing, even though he was sure he had enough, when he was at her door. He just knew he was going to choke. Usually he had never been this way around girls, nervous and about to pass out from it. He guess the only reason he was acting this way was because he had never liked anyone this much before.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited, hearing shuffling going about in the room. Then Victoria answered the door. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh, Riku," she said, "I thought you went to bed."

"Um..." his face went hot, "Can I come in?"

She stepped aside, "Sure," she said.

The two of them walked into the room and sat down, Victoria on her bed, and Riku in a chair.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I...saw something today with Brandon..." he began, "And you may not like it."

"Well, I saw it too, Maleficent nearly killed him. And, of course that upsets me because I love him."

"Well he doesn't love you."

She was taken aback, "What? You don't have the right to say that. Of course he loves me."

Riku stood up and sat on the bed, next to Victoria so he could look her dead in the eye, "I saw him..." he hesitated, "Kissing another girl at the club."

She became angered, "What?"

"Her name was Randa and he kept talking about how you were just his girl on the side, how he didn't even care for you."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked him.

"Because..." **_Oh, great, _**he thought, **_Here it goes..._**"I love you."

She stood up, mad as ever, "You're sick!" she said, "You tell me some fake lie so I could choose you over him? Well that's not going to happen. And I can see right through your lie."

"Victoria, I'm not lying to you," he stood up, trying to grab her so she could calm down but she just backed away from him.

"Get out!" she screamed, "I don't ever want to talk to you again!"

"But--"

"Now!"

Riku felt as if there was a hole in his heart. But he didn't cry. He just calmly walked out of the room. The door was slammed shut behind him. He walked towards his room and found Sora just standing there by the door.

"I'm so sorry, Riku," Sora said, arms outstretched. He embraced Riku, who only stood there, limp, "She'll understand eventually."

Riku held back his tears, "She says she doesn't ever want to talk to me again."

"You know she doesn't mean that. When she realizes what a jerk her boyfriend is, she'll come back to you, you'll see."

Riku headed for the room, "You know what, Sora? Comming here was a waste of time. Like you said it."

"No, it wasn't," Sora said, following him, "It wasn't a waste, I've decided to go find Kairi. I believe if I go, I'll find her. And when I do, I won't ever let her go again."

Riku slumped on the bed, "Well have fun..."

"Riku..." he said, "Don't be that way. Please don't."

Riku didn't respond. He just stood there until he fell asleep.

Maleficent had seen the whole thing from the window. The whole conversation between Victoria and Riku. And she couldn't help but smile. There was love in Victoria's heart, but she was denying it. If Maleficent could get the love out of her, her plans would work even better.

All she had to do was capture the two of them first...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Capture

Riku was awakened by a cold wind hitting his skin. He shivered and opened his eyes. The window was open. He couldn't remembered if it was closed or not before he went to bed. A thought crossed his mind that maybe Sora had opened it. But he didn't remember him comming in the room.

He looked at Sora's bed. He wasn't there. Riku smirked, **_Probably is out looking for her already_**. He rubbed his eyes. They hurt for some reason. He got up from the bed and walked over to a table next to where Sora slept. There was a note there.

Dear Riku,

I've started to look for Kairi right away. If you feel up to it, I could use your help. Use the gummi ship to track where I am.

Sora

Riku nodded. He was right. He was already looking for her. He laughed, **_Well, Sora's getting what he wants, isn't he? He's got the girl of his dreams and is gonna be home just in time to go to the ball with her. What a lucky duck._**

He walked over to the window and closed it. The cold air still peirced his skin. He rubbed his arms to keep him warmer.

There was a crack. And Riku stood still as he suddenly became aware that there was another presence in the room. He ran over to his bed and reached under it, grabbed the handle of his keyblade and yanking it out.

"Who's there?" he called out. There was no answer. He paced the room quietly, taking a few swings. He couldn't see because the room was pitch black. What he should have done, but didn't think of at the time, was turn on the lights so he could have seen Maleficent comming.

The last thing he remember was a sharp pain on his head before he began swimming in darkness.

Victoria wiped her face from the tears she was crying. This time she wasn't crying because Brandon got hurt. She was crying because she couldn't believe someone she liked so much, Riku, would just lie to her. It hurt her a lot.

She thought she would feel better if she took a shower so she took her pajamas and walked down the hall to go take one. As she felt the hot water hit her tense body, she began to feel all her troubles melt away. She immediately stopped crying and just enjoyed her shower. She even started to sing a little.

After her shower was done with and she was dried and dressed, she was walking back to her room when she hurt a thump comming from Sora and Riku's room. She wanted to check what it was, but decided she wasn't ready to face either of them yet so she kept walking.

She stepped into her room and was immediately unwelcomed by darkness. She flicked the light switch. Still, no light. She started to panic but then kept her composier. She could still see, but hardly. So she groped around to feel for her bed.

"So..." came a voice. It startled her so much, she screamed and turned towards where the sound was comming from. She could see a faint outline of a big person, but couldn't make out the face, "Afraid of the dark, are you?"

Victoria's face scrunched up, "Pete," she said, recognizing the voice from the game, "What do you want?"

"I have orders," he said, "To take you away to Maleficent's lair. So if you want to make things easy..."

"Never," she said immediately. She groped around for her sword.

"Looking for this?" Peter said, holding up a small katana, "Sorry to say I snapped it in half."

"I'll never go with you!"

Pete sighed, "I was told not to bring it this far unless I was made to, but here it is...if you don't come with me we will be forced to kill Riku."

Victoria felt a glint of fear but tried to hide it, "Riku is asleep in his room and is out of harm's way. There's no way you can kill him."

"Really? Because last I saw it Maleficent was fluttering away with his unconscious body back to her lair."

Her face was filled with horror, "What?"

"That's right, he was captured. And if you are uncooperative, he will be harmed."

"No!" she cried. And she looked down, "Ok, I'll go..."

Pete laughed, "I knew you'd come to," he approached her with a long cloth, "Gotta blind fold ya first, don't want you knowing how to get to where we're going."

Victoria was pushed into the room so roughly she fell over. When she regained her balance, she struggled to remove the blind fold. But she couldn't get the knot undone.

"Here, let me help you," she heard a girl's voice said and she felt two hands undoing the knot in the back of her head, "There," said the girl when she was finished.

Victoria turned around to face her, "Thanks..." and then she realized who she was talking to, and she couldn't believe it, "Kairi!" she said excitedly.

"How do you know my name?" she asked her.

"Uh, don't ask," Victoria said, "Look, we're gonna be saved very soon. Your friends Donald, Goofy, and the King are out looking for us."

"And Sora?"

Victoria looked down, "I'm not sure, he wasn't before. I'm not sure about now. Maybe Riku knocked some--oh no, Riku!"

"What?" Kairi said, looking worried, "What's wrong?"

"I was forced to come here or Riku would be hurt," she explained, "Pete said that Maleficent had already kidnapped him but I wasn't sure but I had no choice. I don't want Riku to get hurt."

Kairi giggled a little bit, "Do I detect a crush?"

Victoria blushed but kept it under wraps, "No, I don't really like him. He lied to me earlier about my boyfriend. But it's not like I don't see him as a friend anymore."

Kairi was going to say that Riku doesn't lie and that she should consider believing him but she thought it wouldn't be useful to say at the time and besides, the door was opening. Maleficent walked in.

"Welcome, ladies," she said with a sly smile, "I see you've met each other."

Victoria and Kairi said nothing. They just stared at her with hard eyes.

"Speechless, I see?" she said, walking towards them, "Well, since you're here I guess I can tell you my plans. You see, my partner, Pete, and I are going to open up Kingdom Hearts."

Victoria rolled her eyes. **_Great, another wacko wanting to get to Kingdom Hearts. How cliche._**

"In order for us to do that," she continued, "We need hearts, of course. But this time we are not just going for any old heart. We need strong hearts. Hearts strong with love for someone. Hearts that you both have," she turned to Kairi, "My dear girl, you heart is just running with love. Love for young Sora, love for Roxas...love...everywhere," she turned to Victoria, "And you..."

"_I_ am not in love with anybody," Victoria said over her, "So you've got the wrong girl."

Maleficent laugh loudly, "Ha! You take me as a fool? I see you love for Riku, yet you continue to hide it."

"Will everyone please stop it! I do not love him!"

"Well how about I tell you this..." she leaned a little closer, "The so called 'lie' about your Brandon and another girl...that was true. Now how do you feel?"

"How--how do you know that?"

"All I did was look into his heart. And I know."

Victoria looked down angrily. She knew deep down in her heart that she did have feelings for Riku. And she admits that she did hide them because she had thought he had lied to her. And she knew Maleficent probably wouldn't lie if she was trying to get something out of her but...

"Wait a minute!" Victoria said, "His heart? How did you look into his heart."

Maleficent smiled, "Good, you're peicing it together. Young Riku gave his heart up to us when we threatened him with your life."

"What?"

"We needed his heart anyway. If you didn't go with Pete, we would have forced it out of him. But he gave it up out of selfish love. There's no way we couldn't win."

Kairi's eyes filled with tears, "So...Riku's a Heartless now?"

"Yes and soon you two will be."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Memory of Riku

"Hey guys, wait up!" shouted Sora as he ran over to Donald, Goofy, and the King. The three of them looked surprised.

"So, you're out of bed, finally," the king said, "And how are things?"

Sora laughed, "Good, but not good enough without Kairi," he said, "I've decided to come with you guys."

"Gawrsh," said Goofy, "It's about time."

"Come here, you big palooka," said Donald and he jumped into Sora's arms, happy to see he finally came through.

"Ok, ok," King Mickey said, "We've had our reunion. Now it's time to go," he started walking again, "There's no more Heartless on Earth so that means Maleficent must have moved on."

Sora nodded, "Then's let's get to the Gummi Ship and go!"

Maleficent gripped her staff a little tighter and moved in a little closer towards Victoria and Kairi, "So, which one of you will go first?"

Victoria looked down. There were tears comming from her eyes. After learning what Riku had did for her, she only thought of one thing. She had to repay him. And there was only one way to do it.

"I'll go first," she said, stepping forward.

"Ah, going to join your lover, aren't you?" she laughed, "This will be good. Very well, follow me," she turned towards the door and began to walk, with Victoria slowly following behind her.

Goofy typed away at the keyboard to the Gummi Ship, trying to pinpoint any locations on Heartless. So far, he wasn't getting any luck.

"So what happened so far in the game?" Sora asked King Mickey.

"Well," he said, "We saw Heartless walking into the back of a club called Lambergini. We went inside and found out that Maleficent was having a meeting in the club. Victoria's boyfriend Brandon got us the information. But, unfortunately, Maleficent got away."

"Why didn't Victoria come with us now?"

"We can't fiind her, and we can't waste time."

"Oh..." Sora looked out the window and watched the world Earth shrink smaller and smaller until he couldn't see it anymore.

"We found out where the Heartless are," Goofy said, looking at the radar on the control panel, "Looks like it's...oh no!"

"What?" Sora said, eager to know.

"It's in the Hall of Cornerstone. That's where we live!"

"Let's go, we need to end this now."

Maleficent led Victoria to another room. The first thing she noticed was Riku's body laying on the floor, still breathing, but was lifeless and empty. A tear rolled down her face as she looked at the body of her friend.

"So, my dear," Maleficent said, "I must thank you for cooperating with me. I thought you were gonna be much harder than this."

She walked over to Victoria, placing her hand on her head and tilting it back. All of the sudden Victoria started to feel dizzy and lost. She started to forget things. The first thing she forgot about was where she lived. Then slowly all of her family melted away from her. She was losing her heart, and losing the memories along with it.

Then she started to feel darkness consume her. It was all pitch black. There was nothing to see. She started to lose her memory of Riku and Sora, all of her friends. She couldn't remember her name. Then...nothing else mattered. Her heart was gone.

Maleficent laughed evilly as she let go of Victoria and her lifeless body fell to the ground. She took up her staff and started off to go get Kairi. She knew that once she was out of the way it would all be smoothe sailing afterwards.

There was a sound comming from behind and Maleficent turned around, gasping, startled to see that Victoria was standing once again.

"What?!" Maleficent said in disbelief, as she gazed at what was in Victoria's hand. And you can guess what it was...

She was just walking around in nothingness. It frightened her, knowing that she was alone. She couldn't remember a thing, not even her name.

Then there was a light. Dim at first, but as she continued to walk, it got brighter. The light was a person, a boy, with long silver hair and striking green eyes. She had never seen him before but for some reason he looked familiar to her, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Victoria!" said the boy, "You shouldn't be here!"

"What?" said the girl, "Who is Victoria?"

"That is your name."

"My name is Victoria?"

The boy nodded, "Yes..."

"Then who are you?"

The boy smiled, "I'm Dax, Riku's Nobody."

"Riku?" Victoria looked confused, "Who is Riku?"

"Riku..." the boy said, "Is your light. Do you remember him."

She tried as hard as she could but couldn't remember a Riku. The name didn't even ring a bell. Her mind was blank from it. She shook her head.

Dax sighed and outstretched his arms, "Come here," he said.

She took a step back, "What?"

"Come here and you'll remember him," he said, his arms still out.

She hesitantly walked over, glaring at him good. Then she leaned in and embraced him, at the same time, feeling a wave of electricity go through her. She screamed and tried to get out of the embrace, but couldn't.

_**Thanks a lot, Vic. I can't believe you can't remember me.**_

Victoria looked around, trying to see where the voice was comming from. It was comming from Dax. Her eyes widened as the memory of Riku started to come back like a stream of memories.

"I do remember you, Riku!" she yelled, "I remember you!"

There was a strong light and Dax disappeared. Something heavy fell into her hand and before she knew it, she was standing back in front of Maleficent, her heart back in its place. And the the heavy thing that was in her hand was a keyblade.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Maleficent The Coward

"How can this be?" Maleficent said, "Your heart was gone already!"

"Looks like you're plans had holes in it," Victoria said with a smile, "I still have a light. And even though he's a Heartless, he can still help."

Maleficent smiled, "Then I'll just have to dispose of you right now."

She raised her staff and flung it. It turned into a sword. Victoria smiled and approached her, her keyblade gripped at hand.

"Just try to!" she said.

Maleficent swung her sword. Victoria blocked it and then took an attempted attack on her own. It was blocked. No matter what attack was issued, it was always blocked. Maleficent and Victoria couldn't beat each other.

"Not so bad for the first time on the job," Maleficent said.

"I've practiced a lot," said Victoria, gasping for breath. If she couldn't get an attack on Maleficent soon, she would start getting knicked. She was already worn out.

"I see you're tired already. Good...I guess I can--" and she swung without warning, taking Victoria by surprise. She cringed and waited for the pain. But there was none. Just a loud CLINK noise.

She opened her eyes and saw Sora in front of her, blocking the attack Maleficent had thrown. He turned around to face her.

"Go get Kairi!" he said, "Take her to the ship. Go!"

Victoria nodded and got up, running out of the room. She remembered the way to where Kairi was being held. She opened the door.

"You're not a Heartless?" Kairi said when she saw her.

Victoria shook her head, "No," she said, "Sora's here and he told me to take you to the ship. So come with me."

"Sora's here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes but we have to get a move on, so let's go!"

On the way out of the palace, Victoria noticed a Heartless running after her. She thought nothing of it until she reached the ship.

"Wait a minute..." she said, turning around to face the Heartless. It had stopped running and was just staring at her, "Riku?"

The Heartless nodded, taking a step towards her.

"Oh my goodness, Riku!" Victoria said, tears falling from her eyes, running over to the Heartless, "Come back, Riku! You can do it."

The Heartless just stood there, giving the appearance that it was sad.

"Riku!" Victoria said, throwing her arms about the Heartless. She cried out loud. How was it that she got her heart back but Riku couldn't? She looked at the Heartless. She was so sure it was Riku. So there was only one thing she could do. She pressed her lips against the Heartless' and kissed it.

There was a light. A bright light that blinded everyone. When the light settled, the Heartless had turned into Riku. Victoria was still kissing him, so he couldn't help but kiss back.

"Thank you, Victoria," he said, once they were finished, "You got me my heart back."

Victoria smiled, "And you got me mine too," she said, "Riku, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you before. I believe you now..."

"It's ok," Riku said. He took out his keyblade, "Now I'm about ready to go home so let's go beat this witch..."

Victoria smiled and took out her keyblade as well, "I'm right behind you."

Sora swung his keyblade at Maleficent, hitting her again. It felt good to finally get his hands on her, getting her back for kidnapping Kairi. She was losing, that was a fact, but still had strength left in her.

Without any warning, she transformed into her dragon form and blew a breath of green fire towards him. Sora, rolled out of the way and struck the dragon. The dragon winced and prepared for another breath but stopped upon feeling a sharp pain on her tail. She turned and saw that Riku had slashed at it.

**_How did he get his heart back? _**The dragon thought. She closed her eyes, seeing her plans were finished. She had lost this round but she would be back for another later in the game. She opened her eyes and slowly disappeared before they could land anymore attacks.

Everyone's keyblade disappeared along with the dragon.

"Coward!" Sora said, raising his fist in the air. He turned to Riku, "So, did you make up with Victoria?"

Riku smiled and nodded, blushing a little.

"Where is she?"

"She got a little frightened when she saw the dragon," he explained, "So I told her to go help Kairi."

"Kairi? Is she ok? Was she hurt?"

"I'm fine," said Kairi from the doorway. Sora turned around to see her, "In fact, I've never felt better."

"Kairi!" Sora said, running to her, embracing her in a hug, "You're ok."

Victoria walked in as well, "All is how it should be," she walked into the room, "So...Maleficent got away."

Riku looked down, "Yeah, but when she comes back...we'll be ready for her."

Victoria smiled.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sora stared into the mirror, not liking what he was seeing. It was practically the first time going to something formal, first time wearing a tux, yet he couldn't seem to look sharp. Riku stood in the corner, laughing his head off, not helping one bit.

"Honestly, Sora," he said, looking at his reflection, "The gentleman look doesn't suit you."

Sora knitted his eye brows, angered, "I'm only doing this because Kairi wants me in a tux. Otherwise I wouldn't be wearing this."

Riku still laughed, "Still...you look like a scream."

"Well what are you gonna wear?"

"I'm going in just this," Riku gestured himself. After some convincing, he finally decided he was going to go to the ball, even if he didn't have a date. He was wearing his normal clothes and promised himself that if he didn't like the ball, he would leave.

Sora sighed, feeling defeated, "Well, I better go get Kairi. I suppose it's the gentleman thing to do, to go pick her up."

"Go get her, tiger."

Sora laughed nervously and left his house, starting towards the cabana, where Kairi and Selphie were getting ready for the ball. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in," he heard Selphie say from inside. He waited for a few minutes, a little afraid he was going to be made fun of because of his attire, but opened the door anyway.

"Oh my goodness!" Selphie exclaimed, "Don't you look handsom. Kairi, take a look."

Kairi came walking down the stairs from the second floor. Sora couldn't help but stare dreamily at her. She was wearing a long white dress, similar to a wedding dress, and long white sleeves. She looked surprised to see him.

"Wow," she said upon looking at him, "I never knew you could look so good in a suit."

"It's a tux," Sora said shyly, "You don't think it looks bad?"

Kairi walked down the last few steps and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek, "Nope," she said with her smile.

Selphie looked out the window, "Oh look, is that your ride, the big ship?" she said, pointing to the window.

Sora looked at it and nodded, "Yep, that's it," he turned to Kairi, "You ready?"

Kairi nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be!"

The ship landed in the Gummi Hanger and opened it's door. Donald was the first to get out. He was greeted by the king. Then it was Sora and Kairi, looking as though they were getting married. They were greeted by the king also. The last to get out was Riku.

"Goofy," Riku said, looking back at the ship, "Why aren't you comming?"

"Got one more person to pick up," he said, preparing to close the door, "Don't worry, it's a surprise. You'll see."

He closed the door and the Gummi Ship took off again. The king escorted the four of them to the ballroom. Everybody was already there: Ariel, now walking on her two legs. Aladdin, Genie, Jasmine, even Hercules, who found time in his busy schedule to be there. All the people from Sora's adventures were present.

The music started and Kairi and Sora went off to dancing while Riku stood off to the side eating the food. He was thinking about Victoria. How sad it was to say goodbye to her. He promised he would come and visit her. But he wasn't sure how often he could.

It was about halfway through the ball when Riku decided he wasn't having any fun and wanted to leave. Before he could reach the door, King Mickey stopped him.

"Wait," he said, "I want you to bring in the guest from the Gummi Hanger. You know, the one Goofy went to go get. Then I'll let you decide if you want to leave."

Riku shrugged, seeing there was nothing better to do and agreed to go. The Gummi Ship had already landed and the door was opening. Goofy stepped out.

"Come on," he said to the person still inside the ship, "Riku's here."

A girl stepped out. But Riku didn't recognize her at first. She was very pretty in her elegant red dress and her hair tied up and curled. But when Riku looked into her eyes, he knew. It was Victoria.

"What are you doing here?" Riku said in astonishment.

"King Mickey invited me," she said, stepping down the stairs to him, "I hope I didn't come too late."

Riku listened to the slow music comming from the ballroom, "Looks like you came in just in time."

She smiled and kissed him, "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said back.

THE END


End file.
